From orphan
by Pittah123
Summary: Sahira is a 17-year old girl living on the streets, fighting for survival. This all changed when the pharaoh entered her life.
1. Chapter 1

The name is Sahira or Sahra for short

You are 17 years old. (you have exactly the same age as pharaoh Atem in my story)  
>Sahira 1m 75<br>Sahira has black hair and has the same colour of eyes as thief king bakura

Why? She is his unknown sister. Their parents abandoned her because they wanted a boy. They left Sahra somewhere in the capital city of the pharaoh. A man called Abarron found her and raised her for five years. When she was 9 years old he passed away. Sahra had to promise she would help orphan children like he helped her. Now 8 years later Sahra was still keeping that promise. in fact she was known as 'queen of orphans' ySahra taught the children all she knew and protected them. She lived as happily as she could. What Sahra didn't know was that this way of life would change by meeting person.

hope you like this story


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own **

**this story is about a girl called Sahira (I like the name so much) who is an orphaned 17-year-old in the time of Atem being the pharaoh. This is the first of a trilogy. part one is T rated. The chapters are short.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1 helping a liar**

* * *

><p><strong>No PoV<strong>

It's night and Sahira is walking down the streets of her small 'kingdom'. She did this every night to check if everything was all right. When Sahira turned around a corner she smiled at the thought of the food seller.

She got more food then what she paid for. And the way he looked when he realised that she fooled him. Suddenly Sahira heard a man yelling: "Get him!" Then footsteps of at least 4 man quickly approaching her. She hid herself in a dark corner where she could see what happened.

Since she lived here for almost all of her life, Sahira knew the men were going to an alley with a dead-end. She went after them. She had a bow with arrows and a dagger, soooo she had a pretty big chance to survive. Only then Sahira noticed one of the men was carrying a whip and the second men had a bat in his right hand.

The third one probably the leader had a sack full with shining stuff. the whip-man lashed at the legs and the back of the boy. Later on the bat-man (not BATMAN, but the man with the bat.) approached the boy.

Sahra prepared her bow silently. The bat-man lifted his arm. Sahra shot an arrow in his back between his shoulder blades. The other men turned to her and approached Sahra.

Sahra threw her bow aside and took her dagger. The 'leader' laughed: "Whahaha throw that thing away, little girl you are too beautiful to get hurt." Sahra threw her dagger as a knife and pinned the whip-man at the walls by his wrist.

The leader ran towards Sahra trying to knock her out, but she was to fast. She knocked him out before you could say millennium items. Then Sahra knocked out the whip-man and took yher dagger back. Then Sahra approached the boy carefully.

He was unconscious she cleaned his wounds, and whistled for Shadow, her horse. Carefully she put the boy on shadow's back. Then they rode home slowly. There Sahra took the boy and carried him inside and cleaned his wounds after that Sahra bandaged him. She couldn't help but stare at his well-toned and muscular body.

**SahiraPoV**

The next morning I woke up when Ra hit her eyes.

First I checked the wounds of the boy I'd saved. He had luck, they didn't get infected. Suddenly he woke up with a startled look when he saw me. Then he asked: "Where am I?"He asked his voice seeming familiar.

"You are at my home. I answered friendly. I've saved you last night from those thieves."

"Oh thank you for helping me. Miss..."

"oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself did I?" I asked.

"No." he simply replied. "Well my name is Sahira or Sahra for friends. And who are you?"

"My name is.. Yami." You did notice that he had to think about his name. _*Strange he would know his name without thinking at least that is what I would think*_ "Nice to meet you Sahira."

"Oh please call me Sahra and nice to meet you too Yami. If I may ask what did these guys want from you?" "They tried to steal the jewellery I had to retrieve for the pharaoh. You see I am his personal slave." **(au: LIAR)**

"oh, ok. Well I have taken the jewellery with us, and they are in the chest at the end of the bed. You can take them when you can go home."

"Thank you bad are my wounds?"

"If you keep rest you might be able to walk properly again tomorrow. Anyway here is your breakfast. It might not be what you are used to but this is all I have at the moment. I hope you enjoy it."

I gave him the plate of food. "Now if you excuse me I have to inform my people that we have an unexpected guest this evening."

Then I left my house and did what I said. I told everyone about Yami. They were happy about it. Usually a guest meant a little party. Then after I said no again to Ramon, when he asked me out again, I went back to Yami.

It wasn't Ramon's fault I rejected him, I mean, he is handsome, kind, strong, and smart. He was just not my type. To me he was more of a brother/best friend. When I was back home, I caught Yami out of his bed examining my stuff.

He didn't see me because I stood behind him. I said "having fun?" This made him jump a little he turned to me, smiling weakly, and I thought that he looked a little familiar. "I'm sorry Sara I was just curious."

"Well if you are so interested, I suggest you go back to bed. Then I'll tell you everything okay?"

"Oh all right." He sighed in defeat.

His first question was "how old are you?"

"I am seventeen and you?"

"Me too. When is your birthday?"

"At 4th of June."

"Oh what a coincidence. Mine too." He said. "Do you live here on your own?"

I explained him: "My real parents left me because I was a girl, and a man called Abarron found me and raised me as his own child. When I was nine years old, he died. He taught me everything I know. What about you?"

Suddenly Ramon, your 'heir', ran in: "Sara, Storm and Shadow are gone. And Lena, Kira and Yanara too."

"They are probably riding them."

"Yes but they are in the Dessert."

"WHAT? They know Shadow isn't trained for rides in the dessert"

"I know, we think someone captured them. We found Lena's flute and Kira's sandal"

Sahra stood up quickly "damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who captured the girls<strong>  
><strong>Do you think you know who did it?<strong>  
><strong>Only one way to find out<strong>

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the original characters plotline, etc.**

** I only own my storyline and Sahira  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 Thief king Bakura**

* * *

><p><strong>Sahra PoV<strong>

"Damn! I don't have a horse to go after them." I said more to myself then to the others.

"Maybe I can help." Yami said. "How?" I asked.

"I'll write a letter and you can give it to the first person of the palace you find. They will help you."

"Ehmm okay thank you I guess. Ramon, give him the stuff he needs I have to prepare myself for a journey."

Soon enough I walked to the palace. Two guards stopped me from entering. I gave one the letter Yami wrote. He ran away and came back with one of the sacred priests.

"Good afternoon miss...?" "My name is Sahira."

"Ah, miss Sahira, who wrote this letter?" He asked "Yami did. He said it would help me."I said firmly

"Ok well my name is Priest Mahado. What exactly do you need?"

"I need a horse that is very fast and used to the desert heat."

"Well there is one horse but it's wild." "Fine by me."

"Are you sure?" he asked worried

"I have to so yes I'm sure." "Then follow me please." He led me to the stables.

There was one horse that stood out. It was a black stallion with unusual blue eyes. It was more beautiful then the rest. "Is that him?" "Yes. Sahira, this is Diablo." I called his name and he came to me a bit curious, but he held a distance.

I climbed over the fences and walked a little towards him. Diablo neighed a warning. I wasn't scared but I stayed calm. He reared only once as a final warning.

When I didn't leave he knew I wasn't afraid of him. He finally calmed down a bit. I held up my hands with the palms towards him showing him that I didn't plan on hurting him. He came closer slowly until he put his nose in my hands.

I read his mind (one of the powers of the Mill. Bracelet.) And let him read mine *Diablo, I need your help to find three children and two horses. Would you like to help me?* He nodded against my hands. I climbed on his back and he jumped over the fences "thank you Mahado, I'll bring him home soon as possible."

I rode carefully through the city but as soon I left it I let Diablo run as fast as he wanted. We found the trail soon I had to be careful so Diablo wouldn't destroy it. After an hour we found a cave.

That's were I heard different shouts and screams. The screams I recognized as Kira's, Yanara's and Lena's. One of the shouting men, I recognized as Thief king Bakura's. I've never seen him before but I'd heard him talk once when he was in the city once again trying to kill the pharaoh.

I ran to the entrance of the cave and hid myself behind a rock. I saw something awful. The men tried to rape the girls. I cleared my throat. The men turned around dressing themselves up. This was the girls cue to dress up too.

"Excuse me was I interrupting you?" "Yes you were girl." Bakura said. Approaching me he thought I got scared but I didn't. When he stood right in front of me, one of his minions whistled. "Wow Boss this girl looks like you, except for the hair and being a girl of course."

Bakura's thoughts:

* They are right, this girl looks like me. She reminds me of my sister Sahira but, that can't be. I mean, we thought she died soon after father left her in the city. Wait! That necklace this girl has, is the same as the one I gave Sahira when we separated!*

"Where did you get that Necklace? Did you steal it?" Bakura asked me.

"No I got it from my brother 13 years ago. Unfortunately I don't remember his name. Why this sudden interest?" He didn't answer.

"Anyway I suggest you let these girls go or I'll take your horses with me." Bakura snapped out of his thoughts.

"Let me think… No! Now come here and take care of this. He pointed at his well, his you-know what. "Ok." I kneed him in his groin and hit his temples so he went unconscious. The girls hit the other two men and walked to me.

"Thank Ra you came just in time Sara. Let's go before they wake up." They were amazed when they saw Diablo. "Wow nice horse where did you get this one?"

I'll explain everything on our ride home. Let's sell their horses to Numa. Okay. During our ride home I explained about Yami and his help. After dinner I brought Diablo home. When I reached the palace grounds, I saw Mahado with some other priests walking outside.

They walked over when I led Diablo back to his stable. "So it is true? Are you the girl who tamed the wild horse of the pharaoh?" I was confused. *Are they talking about Diablo?* ''We are talking about Diablo you dumb head.'' One of them said.

"Hey I am not a dumb head. By the way you don't have to be so rude." "Why not, I mean you are just a peasant girl who isn't worth anything." This made me pissed. I threw off my weapons and stood in a fighting stance. High priest Seth laughed.

"What would a normal girl like you do to a priest like me? Hahahaha!" Then I youtacked with air blowing his hat of his head. Then I used fire to burn the hat. "I believe that answers your question. Oh and by the way Yami comes home tomorrow morning after our breakfast." I said and walked away.

**No PoV**

Mahado thought * oh she forgot her weapons ah well she'll get them tomorrow morning. * Priest Seth thought * wow I'm impressed this girl is strong AND good-looking. Wait…WHAT! I can't think like that. She deserves punishment for fooling me like that. But her body is so beautiful… AAARGHH Stop it Seth! *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own **

**this story is about a girl called Sahira who is an orphaned 17-year-old in the time of Atem being the pharaoh. This is the first of a trilogy. part one is T rated.  
><strong>

**chapter 3 truth revealed  
><strong>

* * *

><p>SaPoV<p>

When I came home it was time for a party, I helped Yami outside and told him what happened that day. He praised you for what you did to Bakura and laughed about the part with Priest Seth.

After the extra delicious dinner it was time for dance and Music. Yami had a lot of fun but he rejected every time someone asked him to dance, saying he couldn't dance, so I pulled him up and pushed him in the circle of dancers. I danced too and at the end you ended up somehow together.

"Having fun?" I asked him.

"Yes especially now I'm dancing with an Angel."

I blushed at his comment. "t-thank you I guess."

He smiled and when the music stopped he bowed slightly and kissed my cheek then he went inside. You followed a bit later because you were stunned at his actions.

He took the chair to sleep in it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

he answered, "I thought that you could take the bed this time."

"No, no, no, no. I take the chair" he opened his mouth to protest.

"And no buts!"

" why can't we share the bed?"

"Because I need to do something else first." I replied hiding my blush at the thought.

" Okay but I insist you take the bed this time."

"Maybe I'll sleep outside you know."I said smugly

"Aaargh! Fine I take the bed."

"Goodnight Yami" he grumbled I chuckled and left the house to go on guarding round.

This time nothing happened and all I could think about was Yami and Mahado. *Why do I blush so much around Yami? and why did I feel like showing off my skills when that Priest insulted me in front of Mahado? Could it be possible that I have feelings for them?* When I returned Yami was vast asleep. At least he looked like he was in a deep slumber.

I couldn't help but stare at him." Are you going to stare at me all night or not?"

I blushed. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I'll let you sleep now."

"What was on your mind if I may ask?" My blush was thousand times redder.

"I thought about…. this boy… I just met him, but I can't stop thinking about him."

"What is his name?" the question came fast

"…eh…he heh.. I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asked curiously

"Because. I have my reasons."

Yami's thoughts

* What is she talking about? Could she be talking about me? I hope she is but… it isn't possible for me to love an average citizen. I wish I could tell her the truth*

He asked me " How did you do that thing with Priest Seth?"

"Well… can you keep a secret?"

"Yes"

"I have this bracelet with the powers of the elements. Every colour represents an element. Except for the golden bead I don't know what it does. Every time an emotion is on extreme height I can use the element that is similar to the emotion. For example fire is similar to anger and water to sadness and so on. Anyway let's get some sleep okay? Goodnight Yami." I said while getting comfortable in the chair.

"Goodnight Angel." This night was once again dreamless

The next morning no PoV

Sahra woke up to the smell of freshly baked bread. It turned out to be Yami. "Hey Yami are you a cook too?" "No Angel but this was the least I could do for you."

"Oh. Ok hey I have an awesome idea for your return to the palace."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise if you want to do it that is. All right but let's eat first okay?" He had made toast with eggs. "Mmm Yami this is delicious."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh I forgot to ask yesterday but why are you calling me Angel?" He froze.

A small blush appeared on his face. "You…ehm…are like an Angel to me. the way you go through life helping others who need it so much."

"Oh thank you I guess." After breakfast Sahra prepared Shadow and helped Yami on his back, because he had stiff limbs. She climbed in front of him, and told him to hold her tight, if he doesn't like falling off of Shadows back.

Then they rode as fast as they could. When the two reached the palace, some guards tried to stop them but Sahra made Shadow jump over them. Then Sahra asked Yami to direct her to the throne room. He did and they burst through the door without destroying it. Sahra saw Priest Mahad and a Priestess in that room. When Yami got off of Shadow they bowed.

"My Pharaoh, you finally returned." The Priestess said.

Sahra thought. *Huh he IS the pharaoh? He lied to me? How could he?* She asked why.

Yami turned to her with a slightly sad look on his face. The priests left us alone.

"Angel, I had to lie because, I didn't want you to know me as a pharaoh, but as person just how I really am."

SahraPoV

"Is your name real?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"It is my nickname. My real name is Atem. But please keep calling me Yami." he said as if he didn't just lie to me, as if I had forgiven him already.

"I have to go now, farewell Pharaoh. You'll probably never hear from me again in kind ways."

I turned Shadow and walked away. Shadow neighed. I replied "yes I know, I wish it didn't have to end like this either." Once I was outside, After I made Shadow leave a 'present' in the pharaoh's rooms, I climbed on Shadow but as I lifted my foot something snapped at it. Soon I felt dizzy and my sight became a blur then darkness. Shadow crushed the snake and made a lot of noise. That alerted two palace guards.

NoPoV

One carried her inside while the other calmed Shadow down. Then the second guard warned the healers and priestess Isis. She warned the pharaoh and ran to the hospital wing.

The guard that carried Sahra, laid her down in the hospital wing of the palace and sucked most of the poison out of her blood. Priestess Isis found you in a deadly fever asleep.

When Atem entered the hospital wing the guard informed him. When he heard who the patient was he rushed over to your bed. He asked Isis. "how is she?"

"if she doesn't cool down very soon she might die."

"tell me how I can help."

"I'm sorry my king you can't do anything except praying. Then I'll do my best to heal her."

This made Atem frustrated because he might lose you and he can't do a thing about it. He got literally shoved out of the room.

Atem went to his room and he paced up and down. Suddenly he had an idea.

He went to explain Ramon about your condition. They were worried but Ramon knew he had to take over for a while. He assured Atem everything would be fine.

Then Atem rode back. When he went to Sahra, he saw a few healers running to her bed with panic on their faces.

he thought *oh no please Ra don't let her die she means a lot to me. I love her*

he called Isis. "What is going on Isis, why is everyone so panicked?"

"The fever is climbing. It is a miracle she is still alive." Atem went to the palace garden trying to calm down. A few hours later Isis came to him. She bowed "My pharaoh the fever went down. She will survive but she has to stay in bed at least for a week."

"Can I see her?" Atem asked looking relieved. "Yes, but be silent she is asleep. And she might be talking but it usually is nonsense." Atem went to Sahra. A maid was dabbing her head and neck. He took over by sending the servant away. He dabbed Sahra a bit more and waited. But she just wouldn't wake up. This went on for three days.


	5. Chapter 5

SaPoV

At the morning of the fourth day Atem was in a deep slumber in the chair next to my bed. I woke up with a jolt.

I yelled a bit because of my dream. This made Atem jwake up. "Hey, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel awful, everything hurts. And I'm hungry and still mad with you. He looked at my blanket sadly. "You have slept three days and nights without waking up. I'll get you some food. Okay? and then we can talk." He spoke softly Then your stomach growled. Atem chuckledd, "I'll grab you some food."

"Thank you." What they didn't know was that a certain Priest heard you talking about food.

Atem's PoV

I returned with a tray of food and a glass of water. When I entered I dropped the glass making it shatter into million pieces and I dropped the tray too. Sara was eating food already and Priest Mahad brought it to her. Sara looked at me with an apologetic look. "Mahad heard us talking about food and he brought it to me after you left."

Mahad turned to me and bowed. "My apologies, your Majesty I didn't hear that you would get some food for miss Sahira." He smirked at me when he stood back up. I'll leave you two alone. Goodbye miss Sahira it was nice to properly meet you. He kissed her hand. I felt a pang of jealousy. A maid cleaned the mess I made. I sat down with Sara on her bed.

"Yami I'm sorry I yelled at you it's just that I hate it when people lie to me because then they lose my trust in them."

"That is all right Sara I understand and I deserved it."

"Sara could you forgive me? I made a big mistake but I promise I won't do it anymore.

" I hesitated with my answer. "I don't know Atem I have to think about it."

"That's okay with me. How does your leg feel?"

"Like a massive rock. Oh Ra what a boring week since I've met you." we both laughed at that.

Suddenly he realised something. "Sara I found your smelly 'present'. I believe I have to punish you for that." He said in a deep flirtatious voice. "Aaaaahhh! The great pharaoh is going to punish me, I'm going to die!" I mocked him. He chuckled at that Then I ate the food Priest Mahad kindly got for me.

Sara PoV

Yami asked why I didn't drink the water. "I use the water to heal my leg."

My bracelet glowed blue and the water floated out of the glass. Yami was amazed and I dropped a water drop in his neck after I healed my leg. He jumped from surprise. I laughed at his face it was priceless. He growled and jumped on top of me starting to tickle me. I laughed because I couldn't resist it. When he touched a scar I had on my left side, I froze and muttered "ouch". Yami still heard it and got off of me. Then he pulled my shirt up revealing a scar that ran from my lowest ribs to my hip. It looked to be made with a claw. He gasped. 'What did this" he asked worried. I answered "A stray dog did it when I was three years old. I was playing with my brother hide-and-seek when he suddenly attacked me. 'Kura chased it away with a torch and carried me inside to clean and stitch the wound." Who is 'Kura Yami asked. "It's a boy I dreamed about last night." I teased him with my tone. He cupped my chin, "Shut up." Then he kissed me.

Your thoughts were:

OMR, OMR he is kissing me. (Me: FINALLY)

Eeeewwww he is kissing me I wanted it to be Marik. (Me I promise nothing)

Why couldn't it be Bakura (for the last time Bakura is your brother read the Intro)

You kissed back. After a minute or 5 you pulled away for air. "What was that for?"

"That was your punishment."

"Oh really? Maybe I should play pranks more often." He laughed at that comment. I sighed what an interesting week. "I've learned a lot."

"Oh what did you learn?"

"I've learned I can tame your horse and that One of your Priests is a champion at being a jerk." Atem smiled knowing who she talked about.

"Yes sometimes he is a jerk but he'll do everything for you if he cares about I have to go now you rest a bit more then I'll see you later okay?" He pecked my cheek and stood up.

"Okay" I replied a bit tired.

Yami's PoV

When I left Sara's room priestess Isis walked over to me. "My pharaoh we received news from the king of Italy He is sending his daughter to renew our bond of peace."

*Ugh how boring. * "How long is she planning to stay?"

"I think a week my king. Her name is Princess Tessa."

"When will she arrive?" I asked.

"In three days"

"all right make sure nothing goes wrong. I'll talk to Sara about it."

"Very well my king" she bowed and left.

I went back to Sara explaining that I might not talk to her a lot during her healing days. She understood and then I asked her if she wanted to join dinner with me. She replied, "I don't want to be a burden."

"But you aren't please?"

*Why do I care so much? Could I be falling in love with Sara?*

Sara said "well... okay I'll join dinner with you." I was so happy.

Then Mana burst in "soo who is our patient?"

"hey Mana" Sara said.

"SARA It's you! AHHH." Mana squealed very loud. She ran over and hugged Sara very tightly.

"Mana... can't...breath..."

"oh sorry I'm just so happy to see you again." I asked how they met each other. They explained it was on the market where Mana found a kid who was lost and looking for Sara 5 years ago. "Mana where are you. Mahado called he walked in oh hello miss Sahira how are you? I'm fine Mahado Sara replied at the same time I glared at him once again feeling jealous.

"well Mana come on we have to go on with your training. "Bye Sara, Atem" they left.

After dinner I walked Sara back to her room. Priest Akunadin made clear Sara wasn't allowed to eat with us because she was nothing better then a slave. Sara didn't say anything until a few priests agreed with him. she calmly put her fork down and looked at him.

"Priest Akunadin if I am nothing but a mere slave then why was I able to defeat a lion at eleven years old with nothing but my bare hands?" then she told a story about a lion and a mouse who saved each other from death. and asked "who was better the lion or the mouse?"

Akunadin was speechless. He couldn't answer so he left the table excusing himself. some had chuckled at that. I just smiled. When we were back at her bed I asked her a question I've wanted to ask her since dinner. Sara have you thought about your decision Because I really hoped we could get back at being friends again.

"Yes Yami I've forgiven you because I understand why you did it."

"thank you Angel you don't know how happy you just made me." I kissed her cheek and the next few days we became closer but Sara got sick again from her snakebite. I was worried but selfishly happy too because she had to stay longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer see previous chapters  
><strong>

**The Princess of Italy is the Ancient version of Tea**

* * *

><p><strong>No PoV the day of arrival Italy<strong>

One of the guards who were walking his round noticed a small caravan coming this way. He warned the Pharaoh who came outside with the priests. The caravan was actually one carriage and a lot of guards around it. When the carriage stopped a young girl stepped out.

She had brown hair and blue grey eyes. Another girl who looked like a slave helped her to step out of the carriage. The girl bowed and introduced her self. "Good morning my Pharaoh My name is Princes Tessa."

"Good morning Princess Tessa My name is Atem and these are my priests High priest Seth, Priest Akunadin, Priest Mahado and his student Mana, Priestess Isis, Priest Shada and Priest Karim and this is my advisor Shimon. I hope you had a nice journey without too much trouble and hope that your stay here will be as smooth as possible." Atem said faking a smile.

Mana was the only one who noticed. Atem offered the princess an arm, which she took a bit too happy.

Atem gave her a tour through his palace and he reached the hospital wing where Sara was with one of the healer's to see to her leg. She was doing a fairly difficult dancing move when Atem cleared his throat. Sara fell right on her knee because she was distracted. Which hurt a lot.

Atem flew to her side and helped Sara to get up. Tessa looked a bit jealous which didn't go unnoticed. "Oh, how rude. Let me introduce myself, I'm Princess Tessa and you are?" Tessa said emphasizing her title and wearing a smirk on her face because she saw Sara was clearly a mere peasant.

"Nice to meet you miss Tessa my name is Sahira but friends call me Sara." Tessa ignored the hand Sara offered her to shake.

"Atem did you tell this girl I was coming?"

"yes, why is something wrong?"

"yes, because you forgot to teach your slave some respect to royalty." Tessa said

He chuckled "Sara isn't a slave Tessa."

"ah but if she isn't your slave is she your toy then?"

Sara thought: *ok this princess lost my respect for her.*

Atem noticed the venom Tessa used with the word toy and he got annoyed. "No. Tessa, Sara is my guardian Angel. Sara saved my life once from three thieves. She is here to be healed properly and I suggest you stop calling her things she isn't. Let's go I'll take you to your room to let you rest."

Atem turned to Sara. "I need to speak with you after I got rid of Tessa okay?" Sara giggled softly at his un-pharaoh like use of words and nodded. He kissed her cheek and left. Tessa's jealousy grew.

**Atem PoV**

When we left Sara, Tessa kept asking why I was even talking to a mere peasant instead of ignoring her. I ignored her questions until we reached her bedroom. "Why don't you go and rest for a while. I'll call you for dinner." She nodded and asked if 'our guest' as she called Sara was eating with us. I said "Yes, and if you aren't happy about it then take your dinner in your room."

I was a bit angry now. I left her alone and took a longer route back to Sara to calm down and get some confidence. *I hope she'll say yes! I hope she feels the same.* I reached her room with a lot of nerves. I shake a tiny little when I knocked on her door.

A soft and sleepy "Come in!" sounded from behind the door. I opened the door and there she was in bed. I think she just fell asleep.

I walked over to her and sat across her on the covers. She sat up too to give me space. "Hey Sara I…" I couldn't look into her beautiful eyes. I was too scared to ask her and be rejected.

When I looked down she put a hand on my cheek. "What is it Yami? Is something wrong?" She asked worried.

"No Angel everything is fine, really, it's just I've wanted to ask you something since the day you saved the girls and I'm really nervous."

"What is it? Well Angel… W-would you like to be m-my girlfriend?" Before I could say anything more Sara moved closer to me and she kissed me with love. I kissed back *she tastes very sweet*

After a while we both had to catch our breath "I take that as a yes then?" I asked her just to be sure. "That is a yes Yami I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

**Three days later my PoV**

Today I was with Mana at the market helping a few servants to buy some food. Suddenly my heart was telling me I had to find Yami. I hugged my chest as if it would keep it together. Mana panicked a little. "Sara? are you alright? what's wrong?"

I calmed down a bit. "Mana we need to go back to the palace, and find Atem, I just know something is wrong."

So we ran to Storm and rode as fast as we could going back to the palace. When I walked down to the bedrooms the feeling of pain got stronger. Once I reached Yami's room I decided to listen first, for I did not know what was going on. I could hear Tessa's voice moaning a bit and saying "Atem, I love you." Then I heard Atem saying the same to Tessa.

I opened the door a bit and what I saw was terrible. Atem was on top of Tessa and they were making out shirtless. "Oh Atem what about Sahira?" he replied with quite painful words, "Sahira who?" I closed the door softly. and went to my room crying. Mana came after me because she heard them too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer see previous chapters  
><strong>

**The Princess of Italy is the Ancient version of Tea**

**This one is shorter then usual  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I packed my things and went to the stables where I left Shadow still saddled. In the stables I saw priestess Isis who was also with the servants.<p>

When she saw my red eyes from crying she asked what was wrong which caused my tears to fall again. I told her to ask Mana and Atem. I put my things on Shadow's saddle and jumped in it.

Then when we rode out of the stable I caught a glimpse of a certain pharaoh running my way. I made Shadow go faster to get away from this place full of lies and betrayal. I heard a horse coming after me.

"ANGEL! STOP! PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" The pharaoh shouted coming after me, but I never listened so he ordered the guards to close the gate. *Dumb ass didn't he figure out the powers of my bracelet yet?*

My bracelet glowed green and I made a hole in the wall, but the guards stepped in front of me. the bracelet glowed red. I burned their helmets and while they were freaked out I rode past them closing the hole behind me.

Soon I came home the girls asked me what happened and while I told them everything I made the plan to get some revenge on the pharaoh and since I needed to shop for food anyway I decided to pay the Royal Food Depot a visit.

I didn't get much rest or sleep because I kept dreaming the previous events but then ten times worse. Which caused me having a small fever Luckily Keira and Yanara were with me soothing me and cooling me. That was why I was all well again the next morning.

After breakfast, I made the statement that Yami doesn't exist anymore and he is only the pharaoh to us. I was busy preparing my trip to the RFD when we heard an explosion at the palace.

I took Storm and went to check it out and to see if Mana was all right. I went to a secluded spot and hid Storm there. Then when I walked around a corner I bumped into someone.

Before I could fall a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw it was Thief king Bakura. "YOU? What are you doing here? Did you cause that explosion?" I asked him.

he looked at me "Yes but you know you look a bit like someone I thought who was dead."

"The same for me except the dead part. I dreamed about a young boy who looked a lot like you."

your thoughts *could it be? Could the greatest thief be my big brother? Could he be 'Kura?*

The thief king walked past me when I said loud enough for him to hear: "We'll meet again 'Kura." He froze on the spot. He turned around slowly.

"This can't be... Sara is it really you?" I nodded and ran to him only to hug him tightly and crying.

"I missed you big brother." I sobbed. He hugged me back hesitantly not being used to affection. "I missed you too little sis." During our 'reunion' guards and two of the priests surrounded us.

Priest Akunadin spoke "hands up you two." I did Bakura didn't a guard poked him in the back "Hey do the same as the girl you scum."

I looked at him with a 'trust me' look. so he followed the order. they took us inside the palace. I hid my face with the cap of my cloak. soon we reached the courtroom. the two priests walked in first then four guards and finally us...

When we all entered the throne room Priest Akunadin bowed in front of the pharaoh. My king I've captured thief king Bakura and a helper of him." Bakura wanted to protest saying he was alone, but I kicked him on the shin. that silenced him.

"Well done priest Akunadin. now take Bakura to the cell I wish to speak with his helper first."

"as you wish your highness." Two guards took my brother away to the cell with Priest Karim and Priest Akunadin.

The pharaoh then turned his attention to me. "Now tell me your name please." *always the polite one aren't you?*

"My name is none of your business since you'll never hear it again. My king." I said his title with sarcasm clearly in my voice.

* * *

><p><strong>well that was it how will the pharaoh react when he knows it's Sara with his biggest enemy?<strong>

**What do you think he'll say? how will Sara punish him? and what do you think really happened?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer see previous chapters**

* * *

><p>Priest Seth shouted "No one speaks like that to the pharaoh. Show your face."<p>

I narrowed my eyes "no."

"Then prepare to fight." I sighed.

"fine show me what you've got." He attacked me with Baby dragon.

"Oh Come on. Is that all you've got? Let me show you my monster. I summon the Millennium Dragon." they gasped.

"Impossible." Shada spoke "no one is strong enough to handle one of the gods except for the pharaoh."

I chuckled at their disbelief. "I'll show you." and a giant white dragon with golden patterns on his back and red eyes appeared. "Millennium Dragon attack with your fire blast." The monster spit a giant, multi-colored, fire ball, which destroyed the baby dragon. The high priest stood on his knees shaking. "Now anyone else wants a bit of punishment?"

Priest Shada attacked me with the elements. My bracelet glowed red, silver, blue and green at the same time. I defended myself and the pharaoh had finally figured out my name.

"Stop!" He shouted. I grinned knowing why he stopped us. "Sahira why are you helping my greatest enemy? Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know why pharaoh. Believe it or not it was just pure luck I found my brother, after I heard the explosion. Yes I was planning to shop on your grounds but I did not plan for gold because you know how little I care for that. I wanted to get some food."

"But... you could have... asked me for it."

"hmmm no I couldn't, because I don't want help from liars."

"Guards take her to the cell She will get the punishment of a thief and for insulting his highness. Three days cell and 20 whiplashes." Princess Tessa said.

"Yeah and Tessa gets to shut her Ra fucking trap before I'll burn it shut. it's something between your dear little pharaoh and me."

She snorted "yeah as if. you are just a whore and because you can't have the pharaoh you sleep with that 'brother' of yours."

"No one insults my brother and gets away with it. oh and Tessa speak for yourself."

She chuckled arrogantly "or what?"

"Or this." I said I attacked her with fire but someone used a magical shield to protect her. I saw it was priest Mahad It frustrated me that I couldn't hurt Tessa so much that I turned my attacks on him. Then Priestess Isis protected him, she got protected by priest Seth, and so on, and so on. Until Pharaoh Atem, protected Priest Shada. During these failing attacks I got angrier and mad in my head. A voice told me to kill all of them.

So I created a monster made of all of the elements. Claws of fire, body of darkness, a head of ice and a tail of stone and I floated in the air with pitch black eyes not really recognizing anyone as a friend. I unleashed the creature at him. It seemed like he accepted his death without a fight.

He just stood looking at me and when the monster reached him he closed his eyes. The last thing he said was: "please forgive me." When he spoke these words memories started to hit me like a hammer shot. Suddenly I remembered everything all the things we did together. Horseback riding, dancing in the throne room, and many more. One single tear rolled down my cheek. I stopped the monster the energy I used to create it was far too much. I was exhausted.

I fell down on the floor. Well I was but someone caught me and broke my fall. I slowly opened my eyes to see... the Pharaoh! He looked at me with such sad eyes. It broke my heart to see him like this. "Sara are you all right?"

"I-I'm... f-fine just t-tired." I had several bruises and cuts from the fight bleeding a lot.

**No PoV**

Priest Shada got up and walked over to the pair on the floor. "My pharaoh. let me take care of her just to be safe." Atem gave Sara over to the Priest. When he was done with you he took you to the cell. He laid you down in the same cell as the Thief King. You woke up a few hours later. You saw your brother sitting next to you. You created a tunnel.

"You should leave, my brother." He looked at me surprised.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I need to stay to attend some business with the Pharaoh."

"oh...ok well I guess I'll see you later It was nice meeting you my sister. Farewell."

"Farewell 'Kura same goes for me." I acted as if I was still asleep after I closed the tunnel. One of the guards came to see if we were still here. He poked me with his spear. "Where is the thief king?" I replied

"how would I know if you bunch of dim wits couldn't keep one single thief inside your cells." Then he realized the Thief King had escaped!

He ran away. "Alarm! The Thief King escaped! The Thief King escaped!" I snickered knowing they would never find him. So I slept again, for real this time, not knowing a pair of brown eyes was watching me...

~Dream~

First, darkness. Then a blinding light. I hid my face in my arms to protect my eyes against it. When the flash was gone I looked around. I was in a half destroyed village. it looked familiar. My bracelet glowed white and I got pulled to a temple-like building. When I looked inside I saw my brother next to an altar with the Seven Items on it. At the other side was the pharaoh with 4 priests. They were frozen. then Some one came behind me. Suddenly I felt something poking my head. Then darkness...

~end dream~

I shot up awake looking around. I remembered I was in a cell. "Good you're awake." I turned around. Priest Mahad was standing at the other side of the bars with a guard.

The guard opened the door of my cell and I tried to use my bracelet to escape. My bracelet is gone!

"I have your Item just to be safe."

I growled at him like an annoyed lioness. *Wait what is wrong with me? I...growled like an animal! Why would I do that?*


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer see first chapter**

* * *

><p>The both men looked scared and stunned. But Mahad recovered first. "The Pharaoh has decided your punishment. 20 whiplashes and 2 weeks of slavery. You'll be his personal slave."I shuddered at the thought of serving that lying twat.<p>

I used my charms to try if I could get my bracelet back. When I did this I always got my way somehow. I flirted a bit with the guard who fainted and I did the same with Priest Mahad "You know you look pretty hot in all these clothes maybe I could help you to cool down a bit." I spoke seductively.

He blushed and cleared his throat. "Umm... that's not such a good idea. I-I'm fine really. We should go, the pharaoh doesn't like to wait." He squirmed a bit.

I pushed him against the wall. "I don't care about if he has to wait or not. Let me help you please?" I kept him busy so he wouldn't noticeI took my item. It was a success. "ah well then if you are really fine I guess I can't help you." We walked to the pharaoh's bedroom in silence though he kept stealing glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Ahum, we're here." the guard knocked on the door of Atem's bedroom. A slave opened the door. the Pharaoh and Priest Sethwere there. The three of us walked in, and Priest Mahad bowed. "My King I bring you the thief to let her be punished." He looked at me. "Bow." Seth ordered.

"No I don't show respect to people who, in my eyes, don't deserve it anymore."

"OK that's it! Guards take her away to the courtyard and get the executioner to give her the whiplashes." Two guards dragged me to the courtyard. They tied my wrists with chains between two pillars. Then they ripped my shirt open on my back. The guards counted the whiplashes. When the whip hit me for the tenth time my Bracelet glowed golden. I turned into a snake and broke free. The cuffs being too big for me. I attacked priest Seth.

Priest Seth hit me off of him. I turned into a lioness and attacked him again. Suddenly I floated in the air. I turned my head to see Priest Mahad. He used a spell on me. I turned into a wolf and he had to let me go. I ran over to him and lied down. He knelt down and scratched behind my ears. I jumped him and licked his face. Priest Seth's wounds weren't too deep. He walked over to us chuckling at my behavior.

I growled at him and showed my teeth. "I can see your heart. It's a bit darker than it should be. I don't trust you enough but I'm sorry I tried to kill you in the throne room. Sometimes I just lose control when I use my Bracelet. It's as if I become something else when I use it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Priest Mahad asked concerned.

"I didn't really want anyone to know about it."

"Well if you had told us we could've helped you by making you an apprentice. Becau-."

Suddenly my falcon landed in between us. It carried a letter on its left claw. I turned back and gave him a piece of meat. Then I took the letter and read it. "Stupid fool." I murmured. I explained the both priests that Ramon was using his temporary position wrong. They let me go home with the promise I would get back when things were right again. I changed into a cheetah and ran.

Ramon was acting like a greedy bastard. "Ramon why are you doing this?"

"Ah Sahra this is because I'm sick of being poor. So I thought of ways to get money. Maybe now you will choose me over that non-caring pharaoh of yours."

"I appreciate the thought behind it but you're doing it the wrong way. This is not what father meant for us to do." When I mentioned Abarron he realized he was doing wrong things.

"You're right, like always. I'm sorry Sahra."

"It's okay Ramon. It is actually my fault I should've warned you of these kind of things and if I didn't reject every time you asked me out, and with my extended stay at the Palace, you wouldn't have thought wrong things. Ramon the pharaoh is a nice person when he isn't a lying bastard, but we aren't even friends anymore. No I am not choosing him over you. At the moment you would have an even bigger chance to be with me than he does."

**~NO POV~**

What you didn't know was that a certain young Italian Princess had followed you and heard your words. She smirked and ran back to the Palace. *The pharaoh would love to hear this. I wonder what I can do with this kind of information.*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer see first chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Atem's PoV<strong>

I was thinking of ways to help Sahra with her control on her Item, after Mahad and Seth had talked to me. I'm feeling a bit suspicious to Mahad though. He speaks of Sahra as if she is someone special. She is special to me, don't get me wrong but... Princess Tessa came walking to me with a smug smile on her face. She did a courtesy and said: "My king I have some interesting information about your precious Guardian Angel."

"Tell me Tessa what did you hear?"

"Well, this morning I was taking a walk on my own through the city when I heard Sahira talking with some other kid about you. She said she would never choose you over him and that a corpse had better chance to be friends with her than you."

This hurt me a lot "Surely this isn't true?"

"Oh, but it is and she said that you were a mistake."

I ran away to my room. *_Why are these words hurting me so much? Is it because I still love Sara?_* I ignored the calls of my priests and locked my room on the inside.

**No PoV**

Sahra had helped Ramon cleaning up the mess and was now on her return to the Palace. At the entrance she met with Priest Shada. "Ah Sahira there you are finally, we need your help. The rumor goes that you said hateful things again about the pharaoh and that you want to hurt him for hurting you. Is that true?"

"No, I did not do such things. Who started this anyway?"

"I don't know I heard it from Mahad. He is trying to comfort the pharaoh who has locked himself up in his room."

You heard movements near the balcony. * He is climbing down a rope to escape.* "uh Shada I have to get something first. I'll be right back."

Sahra ran to the stables where you saw the Pharaoh. She saw he must have been crying. "Sara where have you been? Where you with your little boyfriend Ramon?"

"Yes I was with Ramon, No, he is NOT my boyfriend, he was acting as a greedy bastard. He was stealing gold, which I had to stop before it got out of hand. I helped him returning the gold and gave him orders, which I don't do very much. Pharaoh, why are you so upset, did Tessa lie to you about this?"

"She told me you said you would never choose me over him and that a corpse had better chance to be friends with you than me."

"She lied Atem I said I am not choosing you over him at the moment. He had an even bigger chance to be with me than you do. That was because I was still angry with you."

"You still haven't forgiven me for that have you?"

"No not really."

"Sara, Tessa forced me to do all these things. She has learned dark magic and I just came out of the shower, when she used some kind of spell on me. It made me change my feelings for you in feelings for her."

"Pharaoh… I believe you but I still need to see if I can trust you."

**SahraPoV**

I created small canyon with a puzzle of paths and blindfolded myself. "You have to lead me through here to the other side. One mistake and I'll fall in a never-ending hole. So please don't joke around." Pharaoh took my hand and led me.

At the final step I slipped Pharaoh grabbed me with both hands and pulled me up, I took the blindfold off of my face and hugged him tightly starting to sob in his chest. "T-Thank you."

"So did I pass the test?" Pharaoh asked.

I laughed weakly. "Yes, you passed."

"I don't know maybe I should convince you some other way." Pharaoh said seductively. My eyes widened feeling surprised and I ran. _*I don't want him to act like this, why did he have to say that?_ _Does he still have feelings for me? Do I still have feelings for him? I don't know what to do..._* Pharaoh chased me. I still refuse to call him Atem or Yami because I still hadn't fully forgiven him yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is short I'm busy with my trainee-thingy<strong>

**What should the Pharaoh do to get Sahira to forgive him? Any idea's? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer see first chapter**

**What if Sahira finds out that Mahad likes her too...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SaPOV<strong>

Pharaoh caught me in the throne room. He twirled me around so I was facing him and he tried to kiss me. I pulled away. He got the hint and he let me go. "Sara can we become friends again?"

"Depends on if you have told me more lies."

"I really haven't Sara. I promise." he seemed really sincere.

"Uhh… okay…" I wasn't sure what to think.

"Well then. As for your punishment I want you to brush Diablo and clean his stable."

"Yes sir." I mock saluted him and left to do as ordered. Diablo seemed to recognize me. *_Hello Diablo, Once again thanks for helping me out. I'm here to brush your back and to clean your stable up.* _

*_Why?*_ Diablo whinnied_ *Because I was ordered to by that lovely owner of yours. Can you tell me where I can find everything I need?* _Diablo told me where to find some things and I made everything squeaky clean. I did some of the other stables too. When I was finished I had figured out that I still really liked Yami and that I actually had forgiven him. I went back to the Pharaoh to tell him and to ask for another job.

He was talking with Mahad about something. That something was me. I couldn't hear everything but it seems that Yami thought that Mahad likes me too. Mahad was denying it but if I saw it correctly his eyes shifted, indicating that he was lying. I decided to break the argument up before it got worse. "Pharaoh." the both men looked at me and Mahad left. Yami scrunched his nose. "You need a bath. Come I'll show you to your rooms." I followed him

"While I was cleaning the stables I have been thinking and I decided that I have forgiven you completely, Yami." He froze when I called him Yami.

Then he turned around slowly. "Really? You have really forgiven me?"

"Yes."

His smile reached his eyes. He wanted to hug me but remembered that I was smelling like horse shit. We walked to the slave quarters with Yami still smiling. I took my bath and went for my next job. This went on for the next two weeks. Tessa was annoying like hell. if I had to do laundry she went to do something extra dirty, if I had to clean a floor she deliberately spilled something on the floor. I got angry a lot so I took revenge a few times. like washing her clothes too hot causing them to shrink, or putting a harmless snake in her bed, setting her food on fire, putting piranha's in her bath and more.

At the end of the two weeks I had become great friends with Yami, Diablo and Shada. I avoided Mahad because he always tried to flirt with me, using stupid one-liners and he always failed saying the right things causing him to blush and slightly stutter. Which in my opinion is pretty cute. I did pity him, he was really trying, and he was kind, smart and handsome. So when he asked me out one last time I decided to give him a chance. "I would love to go, Mahad." He looked like a kid in a candy store.

We went on a horse ride during sunset. Somewhere outside the city, he led me to a small oasis where he took out a picnic basket. "I'm happy that you will give me this chance, Sahira." "Please Mahad call me Sahra. And I'm glad that I took this chance. This date is one of the best I had so far, I'm having fun. Just what I needed to get my mind off of things."

The rest of the after noon was spent telling stories and getting to know each other. When we arrived Yami seemed to be annoyed with me because I had to do the laundry of the soldiers who just got back from training. Sweat and dirt. Mahad had to do some other chore thing that priests do.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short, but I had to do this one first before the somewhat longer chapters come up<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer see first chapter**

**The birthdays are coming up in this chapter...**

**First Atem's birthday preparations...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SaPoV<strong>

When the two weeks were over, I felt sad about leaving. Mahad had taken me out again, but I didn't feel the spark I felt when I was with Yami. I didn't know how to tell him that. I had to leave because I had to prepare Ramon to take over the reigns when I had become eighteen years old. It was a rule I made because the orphan children I would take care of, were learning a lot of things they could use later in life. like becoming a guide for tourists, or becoming a trainer of horses, stuff where they could earn money with. At eighteen an orphaned child would have to go and find a job to start their own life.

Yami was watching me while I was packing. When I was finished I turned to him. "Have you seen Mahad? I need to talk to him."

Yami seemed upset that I wanted to talk to Mahad. "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"None of your business. It's personal." I replied. It really wasn't his business.

"Mahad is in the hospital wing. He got attacked by two cheetah's." I felt my eyes widen and I was shocked.

"is he all right?" I asked feeling worried.

"Yes, his wounds weren't deep but there were a lot. Luckily Mana could save him." I went to the hospital wing. Mahad was lying in a bed and his arms and legs were bandaged.

"Mahad?" I asked.

He woke up. "Sahra."

"Mahad how are you feeling?"

"I will be fine Sahra, you don't have to worry." He answered with a small smile probably happy that I worry for him.

"Can I see your wounds?" He nodded. I undid the bandages. his wounds were healing well, but some were inflamed. "Ooh, these must hurt."

Mahad grimaced. "They do."

"Close your eyes and count to forty." I said preparing to help him. He did as I asked showing me that he trusted me. I used some of the water he had in a glass. I put it on the wounds and they glowed a little. The inflamed ones were fully healed and the rest too. When Mahad had reached forty, he opened his eyes. He looked at his arms. "Wow, how did you do that?"

"My secret. Mahad we need to talk."

"You love the Pharaoh more than you love me, don't you?" He said. To say I was surprised was an understatement. "How did you-?"

"I could see it in your eyes. You may not show emotions on your face, but your eyes are open like a book. I could see that you were having fun, but not the kind of fun that one has with their lovers."

I looked at my feet feeling a little guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just that I miss the spark I felt with Yami. I felt like I was betraying him."

"it's okay. At least we know this before something bad happened." He assured.

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm glad that we could talk this out. I have to go home now." I agreed.

"Oh, okay. Have you asked the pharaoh about getting help to control your powers." He said refering to the talk we had when I attacked Priest Seth.

"No not yet. I will though. I have to go now, Goodbye Mahad." I left hearing a soft "Goodbye." then soft snoring. He fell asleep.

When I had taken my things and put them on Shadow, I led him to the Gate with Yami. He was bugging me to tell him what I talked about with Mahad.

"For the last time Yami, it's personal I'm not going to tell you." I told him getting annoyed. I think he noticed because he changed the subject, not wanting to get into a fight again.

"Sahra, I've heard about your control problem with your Item. I want to offer you a chance to learn how to control it."

"What do you suggest?" I asked getting curious.

"Well, if you become an apprentice of one of the priests you can learn from him or her how to control your item. You'll have to leave the orphans, and live here in the palace." He explained.

"I have to think about it. I can't leave them until I've become eighteen. So not before next week." was my reply.

"we'll talk about it next week then." I climbed on Shadow.

"Goodbye, Yami." I made Shadow start walking.

"Goodbye Sahra." came his reply when I left.

**YamiPoV**

"Goodbye my Angel." I whispered and watched Sahra until she turned a corner. I went back inside and was met by Seth. "My king. We need to discuss the details of your birthday. I already sent the invitations you requested. Now we want to talk with you about the other things like entertainment." I nodded and we walked to the court room. when we were discussing the food I wished to eat, Princess Tessa came.

"Atem, I have, gotten orders to stay one final week. Now we can celebrate your birthday together! she squealed, sounding like a stuck pig. Then she was sent away by Karim after being told by him that she wasn't allowed to call me by my name again. I thanked him for that but I was thinking of inviting Sahra as well, but I knew that wouldn't go over well.

"My lord where has your mind taken you?" Shimon asked.

"We all know that his mind is with a certain female citizen, Shimon. You can see it in his eyes. He gets that dreamy far-off look when she is around. When she isn't, he gets that look when she is on his mind." said Shada. I watched Mahad when Shada talked. He didn't seem that upset.

"Would you like for us to invite her too, my king?" Ishizu asked. My eyes lit up and apparently my whole face because most of the priests started laughing.

"Marvelous idea, Ishizu."

"Bad Idea, Ishizu." Akunadin said. "You know that the pharaoh has to choose a princess to marry." The thought of choosing a princess was disgusting to me. they would try to seduce me wearing the most horrible dresses revealing way too much, and their faces wouldn't even look real because of all their make-up.

"Akunadin you know that I will only marry someone I truly love. When I would marry some princess because of status, without even an ounce of love, It would never work. I wouldn't pay enough attention to her and that is something no one deserves. Not even Tessa." I said "I want to invite Sara and you can't do a thing about it!" I slammed my fist on my throne-arm.

Akunadin left grumbling. We discussed the rest of the details and Mana promised that she would invite Sara for me. I had to go get something. As soon as we were done I left to get my cloak. It hid my face perfectly. Mana had told me that Sara has been looking at a certain necklace longingly whenever she went shopping with Mana and a few slaves. It sounded perfect for a birthday present.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh It looks like Atem will go shopping...<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer see first chapter**

**Time for a party...or two.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SaPov<strong>

When I arrived at home, I was welcomed back with open arms and some food. The next week was busy, I prepared Ramon for taking over the Leadership, and we prepared for my birthday. I got an invitation for Yami's birthday too. I was allowed to come at sunset, so I could enjoy my birthday too. I had to buy a good dress. because the one I had for special occasions didn't fit anymore so I gave it to Kira. I still hated spending money on useless things as pretty dresses

**one week later…**

I woke up today to singing. Kira, Lena and Yanara were standing next to my bed with big grins on their faces. I got up and they helped me dress in my new dress it was a red one, with a golden belt-thingy, the skirt was wavy and the top had a golden hem. I left my hair out of it's usual braid making it reach below my waist. I brushed my hair and put my make up on. Only a little red lipstick and light red eyeshadow. For jewelry I wore my mill. bracelet, a thin golden headband, and an anklet. I decided to go barefoot. I brushed my teeth and when I came out of the bathroom, the girls were cheering. "Oh Sahra you look absolutely gorgeous. The pharaoh won't know what hit him. And you will show all those princess who is the most beautiful of all." Lena said.

"You think so?" I was sometimes a bit insecure about my looks.

"We know so. Don't worry, I'm sure that you will turn every man's head and maybe even a few woman's heads." Yanara said. They took my hand and pulled me outside. All the others who were doing some chores stopped immediately and stared at us. I blushed a little from all the attention. Kira pushed me in the birthday throne and I wasn't allowed to do anything except having fun. The whole day there were a lot of shows. and the food was special made for a birthday. As birthday presents I got new arrows from Lena, new reigns for Storm from Yanara, two tattoos, one of millennium dragon and one of a howling wolf, from Ramon and painting materials from Kira.

During dinner I danced myself using the elements to make it more mysterious and beautiful. I would do this kind of dance every year on my birthday and each time I would end the dance with a wish. This year I shot fire in the air which formed a heart with an arrow through it, with the letter S on one side and the letter A on the other one. All the people who saw 'aww-ed' which made me blush from embarrassment. Then it was time to leave for Yami's party. I left on Storm with the new reigns. Storm is a white mare with light-brown eyes and white manes. She was a true beauty compared to some of the horses I've seen

When I arrived at the palace I showed the guards the written invitation and I was let in. _let the fun begin. _I thought.

I gave Storm to a stable-boy after ordering her to obey the boy. She tended to go wild when she was left with strangers. I walked inside and was greeted by Mana who thought I was just another princess. "Welcome to Pharaoh Atem's palace I hope your highness enjoys your stay." she said faking a smile and bowing.

"I will if you stop insulting me with that title and that inappropriate behavior." I said with a chuckle. She looked up surprised. "Sahra you made it!" She yelled hugging me tightly.

"Hello Mana. I have one problem, though. I don't have a present!" I said. I completely forgot to get him something. Oh I have an idea! "Mana can you buy me some time I need only a few minutes, I'm going to give Atem something no one else can give him.

Mana nodded and I went to an empty room where no one resided yet. There I called the powers of my Millennium Bracelet. I forged a knife made from all four elements. the blade was blue and green (earth and water) and the handle was white with ruby's (air and fire). I put it in a sheath I made from a cloth using my final ability. Then I went back to Mana she led me to the throne room and pushed me inside. I walked in, Karim recognized me but he kept quiet instead of announcing my arrival which he was supposed to do. I missed dinner but there was dancing going on. I was looking for Yami, declining a few requests for a dance but Princess Tessa found me instead.

I avoided her but she grabbed my arm. "What are you doing here? You're just a mere peasant, no worse, a poor ugly whore! You shouldn't be allowed to be alive. You aren't worthy of the pharaoh's presence" she said looking as if she could explode

I smiled faintly. "I know, I don't get why he wants me around either, and it's an honor that I'm allowed to be in the presence of so many royal people. Now if you excuse me I need to give the pharaoh his present." I pulled my arm back and walked away leaving Tessa behind with a shocked look on her face as if she never expected my answer. Some people that heard our conversation told me that I handled that situation as well as a royalty would handle it. I nodded my thanks for their kind words and walked on. Then a hand clapped suddenly on my shoulder. I pulled it off of me and pulled the one attached to it over me on the floor. I hate it when people do that. It was Shada.

"Ugh, Hello Sahra nice move." he grunted. Someone laughed. _that sound... It's_ _Yami!_ I spun around and saw Yami sitting on his throne laughing really loud and Shimon was looking surprised as if he saw Yami laughing for the first time. at least today.

I disappeared in the ground and reappeared behind Yami. I got close to his ear and whispered. "Boo." Yami jumped and looked like he saw a ghost or worse Tessa without her dozen layers of make up. I've seen it once and I tell you it wasn't a pretty sight. I think that her appearance represents her character. Shimon and I laughed at his movements. Yami turned around and he got a big smile on his face. he got up and pulled me in a bear-hug.

"Sahra I missed you, I'm so happy that you're here tonight." he whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer see first chapter**

**I don't own the songs used in this and the next chapter either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SaPov<strong>

I hugged him back "I'm glad to be here too, Yami congratulations with your birthday and I hope you'll become an old farting pharaoh." I teased.

"Hey at least my farts will be important." he teased back, faking an offended look on his face.

"I got you a present." I said presenting him the knife. he took it out if it's sheath. "It is made of the four elements and it will never become rusty." He gasped at the sight of the knife and thanked me with wide amazed eyes.

"Thank you so much for this knife I'll keep this with me." He put it on the arm of his throne. "Sahra I got you a present too. close your eyes." he said.  
>He turned me around and put something around my neck.<p>

When I opened my eyes I looked down and saw the beautiful necklace I had seen in a store. It was a ruby in the shape of a heart and it had silver wings. It was so beautiful! I turned to Yami with happy tears in my eyes. "Yami thank you it's so beautiful! Thank you I would never expect such a pretty gift. how did you know-?" I wondered but he cut me off before he could finish.

"Mana helped me out she had told me that you would look at this necklace with longing in your eyes. Did you know that this necklace stands for Isis the goddess?" he told me.

I shook my head. "Really?" he nodded.

Ten minutes later I was bored like hell. Tessa was trying to get Yami's attention but failed all the time. She then had the wonderful idea to challenge me to a sing and dance battle. Since I was bored like hell I decided to agree. We agreed to do three songs each. one only singing, one only dancing and one singing and dancing. I built a stage with earth-power a complete orchestra sat in their seats. Then I asked if I could call my friends. Shimon who would act as one of the judges said I could for one song. I called them using Swift. Kira, Lena, Yanara and Mana were going to help me with the third song.

Tessa went first. She chose to sing sexy naughty bitchy

Tata Young: Sexy Naughty Bitchy

Chorus:  
>I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy<br>Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
>When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy<br>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
>I'm the kind that boys fantasize<br>I'm the kind that your momma  
>and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like<br>I may seem unapproachable  
>but that's only to the boys who don't have the<br>Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me  
>wanna hop in and roll<p>

People think it's intimidating  
>when a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home  
>and being innocent<p>

[ Chorus ]

My mouth never takes a holiday  
>I always shock with the things I say<br>I was always the kid in school  
>who turned up to each class bout an hour late and<br>When it comes to the guys I'd lay,  
>I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that<br>I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating  
>when a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home  
>and being innocent<p>

[ Chorus ]

Sexy...sexy...sexy...naughty...naughty...naughty...bitchy...bitchy...bitchy...me  
>Sexy...sexy...sexy...naughty...naughty...naughty...bitchy...bitchy...bitchy...me<br>People think it's intimidating  
>when a girl is cool with her sexuality<br>I'm 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home  
>and being innocent<p>

[ Chorus ]

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty  
>Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money<br>I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
>Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me<p>

I pick my Skirts to be sexy  
>Just like my thoughts a bit naughty<br>When I'm out with my girls..bitchy  
>Can't change I am<br>Sexy naughty bitchy me.

When she was done many people clapped, she was quite good. She looked like she just won the whole thing because Yami smiled though anyone who knew him could see it was forced. Now it was my turn. I chose to sing

Rihanna: California king

Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So how come when I reach out my fingers<br>It feels like more than distance between us

[Chorus]  
>In this California king bed<br>We're ten thousand miles apart  
>I've been California wishing on these stars for your heart for me<br>My California king

Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You're was sleeping next to me<br>Arm to arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<p>

[Chorus]  
>In this california king bed<br>We're ten thousand miles apart  
>I've been california wishing on these stars for your heart for me<br>My california king

[guitar solo]

Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last hug<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got better<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been california dreaming, he, he, he, heee

[Chorus]  
>In this california king bed<br>We're ten thousand miles apart  
>I've been california wishing on these stars for your heart for me<br>My california king

My california king

[guitar solo]

In this california king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet california wishing on these stars of your heart for me  
>My california king<p>

Again many people clapped. Shimon silenced us to announce who won this round. The priests and Shimon were the judges. They decided that "Sahira wins!"  
>the girls and I high fived. Tessa was seething. her 'friends' tried to calm her down and said that she still had the dancing round. She smirked as if she was planning something.<p>

"Mana can you and the girls keep an eye on Tessa and her 'friends' please? I think she is planning something." I asked her.

"Of course Sahra don't worry just worry about winning and showing that bitch who is the best." She promised. I nodded and prepared to dance.  
>I let Tessa go first again. She was very good. Even Yami was impressed. Then my turn<p>

I asked the orchestra to play the music (music Esmeralda from the hunchback of the notre dame dances on) I changed my skirt a little making it shorter to make my movements easier. Tessa had done the same thing. I used the elements to impress more but apparently that made me lose this round. It was against the rules to use magic to enhance my movements. and I tripped when I jumped spraining my ankle.

"Tessa wins! the winner of this talent show will be the one who wins the following round!" said Shimon. I healed my ankle _Why did I trip? I never tripped during this dance routine before._

Once again I let Tessa go first. She and her friends sang and danced on you drive me crazy. It looked great but I knew that the girls and I could beat her.

Britney spears: Crazy

Baby, I'm so into you  
>You got that somethin, what can I do<br>Baby, you spin me around  
>The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground<p>

Every time you look at me  
>My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see<p>

Chorus:  
>You drive me crazy<br>I just cant sleep  
>Im so excited, I'm in too deep<br>Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
>Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night<p>

Tell me, you're so into me  
>That I'm the only one you will see<br>Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
>That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you<p>

Every time I look at you  
>My heart is jumpin, what can I do<p>

Refrein:

You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby)  
>Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright<br>Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
>Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night<p>

"Sahra, Tessa's group is really good! What do we do now?" Yanara asked me.

"Calm down, Yana. I know that they are good but just have faith in yourself and some confidence in your moves and then we will win." I told her.

"Sahra what song are we doing?" Kira asked.

"We are doing that song we did last year for Ramon's birthday, remember? Mana can you play the violin?" I asked her. she nodded remembering the song I meant. It was Nil se'n la from Celtic woman. That was also where I built the stage for. We dressed into dark colored dresses except for Mana. I wore a dark red one, Kira a dark blue one, Lena a dark green one and Yanara a brown one

Celtic Woman: Níl Sé'n Lá

Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir  
>is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna.<br>Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.  
>Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile<p>

I came by a house last night  
>And told the woman I am staying<br>I said to her:  
>"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"<p>

Tell me that the night is long  
>Tell me that the moon is glowing<br>Fill my glass I'll sing a song  
>And will start the music flowing<p>

Never mind the rising light  
>There's no sign of day or dawning<br>In my heart it's still the night  
>And we'll stay here till the morning<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,<br>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
>níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,<br>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.

It's not day nor yet awhile  
>I can see the starlight shining<br>Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
>solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.<p>

Fill the glasses one more time  
>And never heed the empty bottle<br>Turn the water into wine  
>And turn the party up full throttle<p>

Don't go out into the cold  
>Where the wind and rain are blowing<br>For the fire is flaming gold  
>And in here the music's flowing<p>

[Chorus]

Tell me that the night is long  
>Tell me that the moon is gleaming<br>Fill my glass, I'll sing a song  
>And we'll keep the music streaming<br>Until all the songs are sung

[Chorus 2x]

[Drum Solo]

[Chorus 2x]

The whole crowd applauded for us when we bowed. They even gave us a standing ovation. Shimon and the priests silenced us and they announced the winner. "The winner of this talent show is...Sahira!" The girls and I did a group hug. Yami congratulated us too and asked if I wanted to dance. I nodded still a little high from all the energy I got from winning this show. I didn't know that Tessa had an evil plan B.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew the longest chapter so far I hope you liked it.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer see first chapter**

**I know, I know, another short chapter but this one is necessary  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SaPov<br>**  
>Yami and I danced like we did when we first met. But when the dance was finished and he had bowed to me thanking me for this dance...<p>

The lights went out. I made the lights go back on but the sight was horrible. Yami was stabbed with the knife I gave him and... I had it in my hand! It horrified me to see his blood dripping from the knife. I dropped it and went to Yami wanting to heal him but before I could move I was grabbed by some of the guards. They probably thought I stabbed Yami. Yami knew the truth and he tried to talk but Isis silenced him. "You should save your energy pharaoh." I was taken to prison. Again. and it was the same cell I sat in with my brother. I decided not to escape though. If I wanted to proof my innocence escaping wouldn't help.

My trial would be the next day first thing in the morning. I sat waiting and sending a message to Ramon telling him to take over for a while and to try and find out who stabbed Yami. As soon as Swift left, I sat down changing my clothes into more comfortable ones, meaning pants and shirt. I still wore my jewellery and still no shoes.

I slept a sleepless sleep because I was worried about Yami. I just hoped he would be all right. "Psst, Sahra..." a voice whispered.

"I'm listening Mana." I whispered back.

"Atem is all right. Isis managed to stop the bleeding and the wound was not fatal or too deep. Mahad is trying to investigate the crime. We both don't believe that you were the one who did it. You love Yami too much to hurt him like that. We have seen that already." She said.

"Thank you Mana. I'm glad I have friends who have faith in me. I have thought of a way to find out who did stab Yami though. All I need is the knife but make sure you don't touch it with bare hands. were gloves when you touch it." Mana nodded and left to get the knife.

Within the hour she was back She handed me the knife wearing gloves like I instructed and I took it the same way. It had still some blood on it.  
>I took the knife and used ink I had made on it. After a while the knife started to show small lines in the form of fingers that held it. I took some cloth and wrapped it carefully around the handle where the lines were. the lines appeared on the cloth too. Then I let the ink on the cloth dry.<p>

After that I put my fingers on the fingerprints on the cloth. My fingers were longer than those on the cloth so I couldn't have stabbed Yami!

"Mana can you get me some paper and a pencil?" I asked her. I could draw the hand that had held the knife. maybe we could determine who it was. She came back with the things I asked for. I drew the fingers and then the rest of the hand. _Wait... I know that hand..THAT BITCH!. _I drew the rest of the arm, the shoulder chest, other shoulder and arm and hand then the neck and the head. Finally her face and the hair. It was a perfect drawing. My eyes went wide with anger and hatred.

Danger...protect...KILL... a voice in my head kept repeating those words. Anger filled my heart along with protectiveness. I felt something burning my chest. It was the necklace Yami gave me. I destroyed the cell I was in and broke out. I gave the drawing to Mana and left. I went to find the bitch that hurt my dark angel. I broke through the wall of her room. She was there sitting as if she expected me. "Why did you do it?" I asked her she just looked innocent.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Weren't you supposed to be in jail again? GUARDS HELP!" She said.

"I know that you are the one who stabbed the pharaoh. Why did you do it?" I asked her knowing that the guards were close enough to hear her words.

"So you found out huh? I guess you a peasant aren't that dumb. I admit that I stabbed the pharaoh. Why? because if I can't have him no one can. You may think that he is healing well but what you don't know is that I used a poison which I put on the tip. It's poison of the black mamba the deadliest snake in Africa. The pharaoh will die!"

Guards burst in and they were led by priest Mahad and Mana. I lunged at Tessa and I twisted her neck to hurt her but not enough to kill her. Yet. "If you ever even come close to this city again I will be the one that will kill you! Mark my words." I told her before dropping her on the floor. Mana hugged me crying because she thought we were going to lose Yami. I cried with her because I felt the same. This was something I couldn't heal. Mahad held us while we cried. _Yami please survive..._

* * *

><p><strong>I want to know what you think of this one <strong>

**Next chapter will have kidnapping in it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer see first chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>?PoV<br>**

Today was the day that I would get my revenge and the power that belongs to me. Watch your back pharaoh...**  
><strong>

**SaPoV**

After many hours Isis, Karim and the healers came out of the hospital wing. "Is he going to make it, Isis?" Mahad asked**  
><strong>

"It depends on the next few days, if he wakes up even only briefly he will be fine. I managed to get the poison out of his system. He is now in some sort of coma." She told us. She looked exhausted. Karim led her to her rooms.

"Shimon what will we do with Tessa?" Mahad asked.

"We will tell her family what happened and hold a trial. This is something really bad. We need someone to take over as long as the pharaoh isn't awake yet. or else our kingdom will be an easy target for war." Shimon told the priests. "Someone who is used to be a leader. and who knows about what's going on in our city and land. He or she has to be an honest and loyal person."

"Who could that be?" Seth asked. "We all have our hands full with our own jobs. Being a pharaoh is more work than a high priest."

The priests turned all to... "Sahira!" She was calming Mana down who wanted to go hurt Tessa too.

"What?"

"Well, could you take over the pharaoh's job for a while until he has woken up?"

"Why me?"

"Because you are used to being a leader, you know about what's going on and your loyal. I'm sure you can be honest when necessary."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked them.

"NO!" they said in chorus.

"Fine, but I have to inform my people first, and I will need some help. I have no idea what I'll have to do and I don't want to lead Tessa's trial either." was my answer.

"That's fine, I will lead that one. Can I ask why you don't want to lead the trial?" Shimon asked me.

"**Because I wish to kill her right away."** I answered but my voice wasn't my own. It was an evil voice. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well right now. I think the stress of the last few hours is catching up to me." I said feeling a headache coming up. I swayed a bit on my feet. "I think…I-" Everything went black before my eyes. I felt a great power flow through my body. I woke up on the floor. Shada and Mahad sat next to me on their knees. When I opened my eyes they gasped. "W-what happened?" I asked quietly sitting straight.

"We sensed strong power, we aren't sure where it came from." Mahad said. Out of nowhere the air was filled with rumbling.

"_My daughter, you are in grave danger. A great evil is approaching." _a female voice said when the rumbling stopped.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I called, getting up cautiously. the necklace Yami got me started to move up. Higher and higher it went. It flowed off from around my neck, twisted and turned and a giant woman appeared. The priests and Shimon knelt down.

"Great Goddess Isis, to what do your humble servants owe the honor of your arrival?" Seth asked while showing the greatest respect.

"Stand up humans. I have come to warn my daughter of a great evil coming very soon." She said. I thought she was talking about priestess Isis. but she turned to... me! What the hell?

"You cannot be my mother. My mother is dead. She lived in Kul Elna. **Don't lie to me or I'll kill you.** Now if you excuse me I'm going to say goodbye to my people." I said walking away.

**NoPoV**

"Oh dear. I believe I need to punish Set again. and Osiris. He shouldn't have banished her to the earth." Isis said.

"Pardon me my rudeness, but why is Sahira acting like this? Are you her true mother?" Shimon asked.

"I speak truth about her birthright. Her father is Set, who had assaulted me, a long time after Horus was born, out of jealous feelings and Sahira was born. Osiris wanted nothing to do with Sahira and he banished her to the human world when she was just a newborn." Isis told the priests about Sahira's story with one single tear rolling down her cheek.

"May I see to your pharaoh now? I could heal him so that he will wake up." Isis asked.

"It would be an honor, but we do not wish to trouble you." Shimon said. Isis just smiled and went to see to Atem.

She returned right away. "I'm afraid your pharaoh is no longer with us. His bed was empty. I found this note. I will leave now." The Goddess left as she came.

"The note says 'I have your precious pharaoh. If you want him back send one messenger with all seven of the Millennium Items, to the ruins of Kul Elna.' Well, at least we know who has taken him." Seth said dryly

"I wonder who we should send." Shada asked thinking deeply.

"We could send him his sister." Akunadin said referring to Sahira.

"We could. Yes that would probably be the best idea." Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Sahira had just said goodbye and got her most important things. "Wow, she works fast."

"Yes, but if you look closely you can see she is exhausted." Shada said. It was true. Sahra looked as if she could fall asleep any moment.

"Sahira we have bad news. It seems the pharaoh has been kidnapped by your brother." Shimon said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer see first chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>?PoV<br>**

Today was the day that I would get my revenge and the power that belongs to me. Watch your back pharaoh...**  
><strong>

**SaPoV**

After many hours Isis, Karim and the healers came out of the hospital wing. "Is he going to make it, Isis?" Mahad asked**  
><strong>

"It depends on the next few days, if he wakes up even only briefly he will be fine. I managed to get the poison out of his system. He is now in some sort of coma." She told us. She looked exhausted. Karim led her to her rooms.

"Shimon what will we do with Tessa?" Mahad asked.

"We will tell her family what happened and hold a trial. This is something really bad. We need someone to take over as long as the pharaoh isn't awake yet. or else our kingdom will be an easy target for war." Shimon told the priests. "Someone who is used to be a leader. and who knows about what's going on in our city and land. He or she has to be an honest and loyal person."

"Who could that be?" Seth asked. "We all have our hands full with our own jobs. Being a pharaoh is more work than a high priest."

The priests turned all to... "Sahira!" She was calming Mana down who wanted to go hurt Tessa too.

"What?"

"Well, could you take over the pharaoh's job for a while until he has woken up?"

"Why me?"

"Because you are used to being a leader, you know about what's going on and your loyal. I'm sure you can be honest when necessary."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked them.

"NO!" they said in chorus.

"Fine, but I have to inform my people first, and I will need some help. I have no idea what I'll have to do and I don't want to lead Tessa's trial either." was my answer.

"That's fine, I will lead that one. Can I ask why you don't want to lead the trial?" Shimon asked me.

"**Because I wish to kill her right away."** I answered but my voice wasn't my own. It was an evil voice. "Sorry, I'm not feeling well right now. I think the stress of the last few hours is catching up to me." I said feeling a headache coming up. I swayed a bit on my feet. "I think…I-" Everything went black before my eyes. I felt a great power flow through my body. I woke up on the floor. Shada and Mahad sat next to me on their knees. When I opened my eyes they gasped. "W-what happened?" I asked quietly sitting straight.

"We sensed strong power, we aren't sure where it came from." Mahad said. Out of nowhere the air was filled with rumbling.

"_My daughter, you are in grave danger. A great evil is approaching." _a female voice said when the rumbling stopped.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I called, getting up cautiously. the necklace Yami got me started to move up. Higher and higher it went. It floated off from around my neck, twisted and turned and a giant woman appeared. The priests and Shimon knelt down.

"Great Goddess Isis, to what do your humble servants owe the honor of your arrival?" Seth asked while showing the greatest respect.

"Stand up humans. I have come to warn my daughter of a great evil coming very soon." She said. I thought she was talking about priestess Isis. but she turned to... me! What the hell?

"You cannot be my mother. My mother is dead. She lived in Kul Elna. **Don't lie to me or I'll kill you.** Now if you excuse me I'm going to say goodbye to my people." I said walking away.

**NoPoV**

"Oh dear. I believe I need to punish Set again. and Osiris. He shouldn't have banished her to the earth." Isis said.

"Pardon me my rudeness, but why is Sahira acting like this? Are you her true mother?" Shimon asked.

"I speak truth about her birthright. Her father is Set, who had assaulted me, a long time after Horus was born, out of jealous feelings and Sahira was born. Osiris wanted nothing to do with Sahira and he banished her to the human world when she was just a newborn." Isis told the priests about Sahira's story with one single tear rolling down her cheek.

"May I see to your pharaoh now? I could heal him so that he will wake up." Isis asked.

"It would be an honor, but we do not wish to trouble you." Shimon said. Isis just smiled and went to see to Atem.

She returned right away. "I'm afraid your pharaoh is no longer with us. His bed was empty. I found this note. I will leave now." The Goddess left as she came.

"The note says 'I have your precious pharaoh. If you want him back send one messenger with all seven of the Millennium Items, to the ruins of Kul Elna.' Well, at least we know who has taken him." Seth said dryly

"I wonder who we should send." Shada asked thinking deeply.

"We could send him his sister." Akunadin said referring to Sahira. He hoped she would be killed in the process.

"We could... Yes, that would probably be the best idea." Mahad said. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Sahira had just said goodbye and got her most important things. "Wow, Sahra works fast."

"Yes, but if you look closely you can see she is exhausted. She also looks a bit pale." Shada said. It was true. Sahra looked as if she could fall asleep any moment.

"Sahira we have bad news. It seems the pharaoh has been kidnapped by your brother." Shimon said.

Sahra rubbed her eyes and sighed as if she was really annoyed. "Fine, just let me get ready and I will be leaving in five minutes. I just need to put my things away."

"I'll tell someone to ready your horse for you." Mana said

**SaPoV**

"Don't bother. Storm doesn't listen to anyone but me." I told them. I left them and went to prepare for a long journey. I have no idea where to find my brother.

"Sahra before you leave, do you know where to find the ruins of Kul Elna? Your brother left a note saying we should take the seven Items there." Mahad asked. I shook my head though the name rang some bells. Mahad explained to me where I could find the ruins and I left on Storm. Once out of the city I finally found a trail after an hour of searching. I let Storm run next to it so we could follow it and we arrived after another two hours. I shot four guards surrounding the ruins from different directions. Then I looked closer leaving Storm behind.

I walked through town while I was being seen by all the men. I had hidden my face by wearing a cloak. Soon I was stopped by a man looking quite handsome He had sand coloured spikey hair and lavender eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and beige pants. "Hey boys look what we have here a foolish girl thinking she can just walk into our hideout and survive it. What are you doing here?" He asked me after all the men's laughter died.

"I came looking for my brother. He has stolen something that I promised to get back." I replied emotionless.

"And who would your brother be?" He asked me with an expression full of.. I don't know, curiosity and lust?

"That would be me." My brother stood in between me and the man. I didn't even hear him coming. "if any of you touch her I'll kill you." He shouted at all the men. They looked away and did their thing again. Bakura took me with him to one of the better houses. We sat down around a table and Bakura stared at me. "Sahra what the hell were you thinking coming here? This is no place for you. Especially not as long as Maliku has his attention on you."

"I am the messenger they sent to retrieve the pharaoh." I just answered honestly "I didn't bring the Items but I wish to challenge you in a fight against me. The winner gets the pharaoh. You win when you knock me out cold."

"But I have the pharaoh already so it's not enough to win. If I win you will stay with me for a few weeks as my personal slave." He said.

I groaned in annoyance. What is it with men and wanting me as their personal slave? "Fine whatever you want 'Kura. Bakura was surprised that I agreed and e looked happy to hear me using his childhood nickname. He hugged me wrapping his arms around my waist. I hugged him back while some of the men saw it happening.

"Aww, look boys our vicious king has a soft side after all." Maliku said. Bakura death glared at his men and they shrank away.

"Kura what is this kind of place? It seems familiar to me but I can't remember how." I asked him curiosity in my voice.

"This village was our place of birth. Kul Elna. Kul Elna was once a village of thieves & criminals, and was chosen by the pharaoh for that very reason to be used to create the the Items. The requirements of the Dark Spell necessary to create the Millenium Items included the sacrifice of 99 human souls, so Pharaoh chose the darkest place in the Kingdom of Egypt in order to give power to the the process, all the village's inhabitants were sacrificed and the village destroyed. There were three survivors." He explained to me.

"You know that the current Pharaoh is the son of the Pharaoh who did that, right?" It was impossible for him to know about this. He was way too young." I defended Atem with a huge yawn. Bakura had a soft smile I remembered he only had for me. I think he didn't listen to what I said.

"Go to sleep. You can use my bed. we will fight tomorrow morning." I climbed in his bed not caring that it was his because I was too tired to argue. I fell asleep right away. after a while I felt someone lie down next to me. "good night sis. I'm happy to see you." 'Kura whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me. I slept peacefully after that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>SaPoV<br>**

"Like what you see?" A voice called from the door. I jumped in defence with my dagger against his throat. he looked like Maliku but he looked a little kinder and his hair was still spikey but it was down, and his shirt was lavender instead of black. "Could you put that knife away please? It's uncomfortable to breath with that against my throat. My name is Marik I am in charge of waking your brother up because he sleeps like an ox sometimes. He even slept through a fight once." He introduced himself.

"Can I see the pharaoh? I want to know that he isn't harmed during the fight." I asked.

"He is in the house next to this one. Just say that I allowed you to see him." I got up and walked out of the door to the house next door. Inside there was Yami sitting on a chair asleep, He still looked ill and he had several bruises and cuts.

I sneaked behind Yami and healed him. He jumped from the contact. "Yami it's me, Sahira. calm down I'm just healing you." He stilled when he heard my voice.

"S-sahra? is that really you? what are you doing here? You should leave before someone finds you." He asked me panicking a little. My heart warmed seeing him worried about me.

"They know I'm here already. I came for you. Bakura and I will fight. The winner gets you and if Bakura wins I'll be his personal slave for two weeks." I said cutting the ropes. Yami wasn't happy with that. His eyes told me about several emotions, like anger, worry and fear.

"Why would you do such a stupid and foolish thing? you know that you can't win against him." He shouted grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a little. I had never seen him like this. It scared me a little.

"I-It was the o-only w-way." I struggled to get my words out. Yami's eyes softened and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry Sara. I am just worried about you. I don't want to lose you because I still love you so much." He closed his mouth and his eyes widened from shock.

I hugged him. "I love you too, I was afraid that you were dead before I could find you." I confessed quietly.

"If you two would stop talking all lovey dovey I can take Sahra to the training grounds." A voice said from the door. I let Yami go and turned to leave. Before I could take a step Yami grabbed me once more.

"Be careful, my Angel." Yami said.

"Of course. I'll see you soon." I promised. I left him catching up to Marik. "Please don't tell Bakura." I asked him because I just don't do begging.

"My lips are sealed. I'm not as bad as my twin brother. If he wasn't all I had left, I probably wouldn't even be here." he told me.

"What happened to your family?" I asked wondering if the same thing happened to him what happened to Bakura.

"I think you know what happened. Anyway here we are." He said and I looked around. We were in an oasis like place though I missed the grass and flowers you can usually find.

"Marik, thanks for everything and I'm sorry I asked about your past." I said to him smiling sadly. He returned it.

"It's fine, you meant well. I'll leave to get your brother now." He said and left.

I took my cloak off of me and did a few stretches for a warming-up. When I was done, I was surprise-attacked. I was grabbed from behind by someone. From the touch I think it was a man. He pushed me on the ground ripping my shirt off of me in the process. I wore a strapless bra under it but before he could attack me again, I kicked his legs from under him and got up using earth to bind him. he dodged my elemental attack and grabbed me once again. It was Maliku! He kissed me but I bit his lip and kicked where the sun doesn't shine. He ignored the pain down there but held his lip which bled. He slapped me hard in my face. Before he could assault me again, He was tackled by my brother who hit him very hard and many times in his face. Marik yelled at him. I picked my cloak up and put it on. When Bakura was done with the creeper, he walked over to me cautiously. "Sahra, are you all right?" he asked me checking me over for wounds.

"I am fine nothing too bad happened. My cheek stings a little but nothing I can't handle." I said rubbing my cheek.

"How come you couldn't defend yourself like you did when we met?" He asked me

"I tried to, but he had the advantage of a surprise attack." I explained honestly. Bakura gave me his shirt.

"Will you be all right to fight?" He asked his face was emotionless but his eyes held worry.

"Of course I am I've had worse." I said not explaining.

"Good. Shall we begin?" He suggested.

The thieves arrived as if they were called. They formed a circle around us and Marik acted as a presenter of sorts. "The rules are no magic and no weapons. Once one of the competitors is down for ten seconds the other wins." The men laughed thinking that Bakura would win with ease. What they forget is that I am his sister. I have learned a lot on the streets and from Abarron. "Begin!" Marik called and we started to circle one another.

Bakura was the first to strike. He tried to tackle me but I countered with a summersault kicking his jaws. That made him push back a little. Enough for me to strike. I hit a few pressure points in his right arm. He tried to move it but he couldn't for a few seconds.. He hit me in my side with his other arm touching the scar. It hurt me enough to make me fall down. Bakura could move both arms again. He moved so I couldn't get up. I wriggled a leg free and kicked him wher the sun doesn't shine. He fell over beside me and I put him in a bind. Marik counted the seconds but at the ninth second Bakura broke free. I rolled away ending up on all fours. Then I got up, jumped forward kicking my brother in the stomach. He grabbed my ankles planning to use me as a punching bag but I pulled his pants down, swung up to sit on his shoulder and I squeezed his neck muscles which hurts like a bitch. Then I punched his temples and he was knocked out cold.

"Ten. Nine. eight. seven. six. five. four. three. two. one. And the winner is Sahira!" Marik announced.

One thief said "You can see she is our king's sister. She fights mean and smart." Some agreed.

"Well then could one of you wake my brother up because I want to go home, WITH the pharaoh." I said walking back to the ruins. Once their I saw Maliku talking with a smirk on his face. When I got closer, I hid around a corner listening in.

"Bakura certainly won I can hear the others cheering for him. Then he will let us have our way with the girl and then when everyone has done her, I'll kill her in front of you. Slowly and painfully." He said then he walked away laughing. When he was out of sight, I sneaked to Yami's door as best as I could because my scar was still hurting a little. I could hear sobs coming from the other side. I peeked through a window and my heart broke at the sight I met. Yami was again beaten up and he was crying. I went inside and sat down in front of him putting a hand on his cheek to heal it. He jumped a little from surprise but when he saw it was me alive and well, he tackle-hugged me. I managed to keep sitting just barely and wincing slightly because of my scar. I was tired too because healing took a lot of energy. Yami held me on an arm-length and he looked as if he saw a miracle happen.

"Sara, I can't believe you are here. One of the thieves said that..." He sniffled.

"I know, Yami. I heard him. I am fine, my scar hurts a little but I am fine further. Here, let me heal you." I soothed. Yami got up and helped me up too. I healed him and felt tired and a little hungry. I went to lay down on the bed and I fell asleep. Someone climbed in beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked at the person and saw it was Yami. I just slept.

I woke up to shouting again. the space beside me was empty. I sat up and saw my brother holding Yami against the wall with a knife against his throat. I got up in silence not that they noticed me anyway. I pushed Bakura away from Yami and crouched holding my knives prepared for an attack. "Sahra he was in bed with you. Of course I threaten him. who knows what he might do to you." I rolled my eyes.

"'Kura I can take care of myself. It's kind of you to protect me but it's not necessary. If I can take care of thirty other children why can't I take care of myself?" I told him. My stomach roared with hunger. I clutched it with a moan of pain I hadn't eaten since I left the palace.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>SaPoV<br>**

Yami went to help me stand up and Bakura pushed him away. "Stay away from my sister." He half-yelled. Then he swept me off my feet and carried me in the house where we were yesterday. There he sat me down and told me to stay. He went to get us some food. However when Bakura opened the door he almost bumped into Marik who was carrying two plates of food. I ripped the plates out of his hands and wolfed down the food on both of them not leaving a single crumb for my brother. The men laughed at my eating skills and Maliku brought another plate for their 'king.' He kept staring at me licking his lips as I looked up with some meat juices running down my chin. I licked the trails away. Maliku walked closer to me but before he could reach the table Marik pulled him away by his collar.**  
><strong>

"We will leave you two to eat. I will prepare your horse for your journey home. I know that your brother didn't want you to leave with the pharaoh" Marik said. He was honest. Bakura almost choked. I laughed and drank a glass of water.

"I swear that guy is too honest." Bakura growled. "Can't you do me a favor and take him with you. Then he won't annoy me as much." He added.

"Well I will come to live at the palace soon enough to learn about my Item, so I could use a personal guard or something."

"You have an Item?" Bakura's face darkened.

"Yes though, this one is made by the gods. To give the user power to protect those he/she cares about." I told him showing my item.

"I see. Well then I will tell Marik that he has to protect you at the palace." Bakura said finishing his meal.

"I'll go to the Pharaoh now. Marik, Maliku you can come in now. I know you were listening." I said I had seen their hair. They came in looking down acting embarrassed. I got up and walked past them but that was a mistake. Maliku grabbed me and held a knife by my throat.

"You better co-operate or else I will have to cut that pretty throat of yours. And you will not follow us nor send someone after us." He said to me first and then to our brothers. Then he dragged me with him while exiting the house and he dragged me to Yami's prison. There he threw me on the bed. I think he is going to make his 'premonition' come true. Yami tried to attack him but Maliku was too fast. He turned and stabbed Yami in his arm. This gave me the chance to make the ceiling drop on Maliku using my bracelet. After I had done as I thought I let myself fall back on the bed and sighed in relief that that was over. Yami was still holding his arm which was bleeding. He walked over to me and stood in front of me.

I sat up and took Yami's arm healing it. Then Bakura and Marik came bursting in with their knives ready to attack. Their jaws dropped seeing Maliku waking up and me being all right. Then I got up and walked past them with Yami following me. Storm was ready and we had some food and water to get through the desert. I got on Storm and helped Yami get on too. He sat behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "You ready?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am."

"I suggest you to hold on because this will be a rough ride." I felt his arms wrap tighter around me. I felt my cheeks light up

"I'm ready." We took off without a word though we could hear a horse coming after us. "Yami, can you see who is following us?" He turned so he could see and he started to panic.

"Sahra, hurry! We have to go faster. It's." He took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Who is it?"

"It's... Maliku!" He panicked again. I saw it was true. Maliku was coming after us with a crazed look on his face. He seemed to try crashing his horse into ours. we tried to go faster but Storm was already going as fast as possible. He kept getting closer and closer...

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter iss short but I just thought it would be a a good idea to leave it here.<strong>

**We'll see what will happen when Maliku catches up to Sahra and Atem.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>SaPoV<strong>

Yami managed to jump off of Storm's back before we fell as Maliku crashed into us. Marik had managed I wasn't so lucky as my skirt was stuck somehow. Yami helped Storm off of my body. I had a few bruised ribs and my left foot was broken. Maliku pushed Yami away before he could help me up and pinned me on the ground. He used two knives pushing them through my hands. Then he tied Yami up and turned back to me. He took the knives out which caused me to scream in pain. He licked the blood off of the knives and he used them to re-open my scar. Then he stabbed me a few times while laughing like a maniac as I screamed until my throat was hurting. My tears streamed down my face non-stop. Suddenly an excruciating pain shot through my body. and again and again. It was the pain of being raped. Maliku was making his 'premonitions' come true.

Yami was struggling to break free and he shouted at Maliku to stop and calling my name trying to encourage me to fight back. I knew I couldn't as something simple as breathing hurt me too much to do so properly. I wonder if I am truly a daughter of Isis as the goddess told me. I probably disappointed her right now. I couldn't even fight one man off. If I am truly a goddess then I must be a disgrace looking like this and not doing something about it.

I started to feel so numb, I couldn't feel the blood flowing out of me or the pain of new wounds and my throat. I couldn't hear Maliku's laughter anymore or Yami's shouting I could feel my will to live leave my heart and body. I wish I could've saved Yami at least. Or that I had gotten to know 'Kura better as my brother. Darkness was taking over my sight. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier and my heart was beating slower and slower.

Yami managed to break free of the ropes somehow and he fought Maliku off of my body. I felt him leaving my body and Yami did something to him. Then he dropped on his knees next to me. "Sahra, don't close your eyes, stay with me Please! Don't leave me! I don't want to lose you, please Sahra stay with me." Storm was nudging my head. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was so difficult. It felt so easy to just close my eyes and get to sleep.

"S-storm, get h-help." Storm neighed and she left. Yami tried to get me to use my healing skills but I couldn't as I couldn't use either of my hands. Yami ripped his cloak and used the pieces to bandage some wounds. He used a few others to clean the wounds. Then he picked me up and carried me to a small group of trees so I could lie down and stay a bit cooler. I closed my eyes and Yami was trying to convince me to stay awake.

"I-I can't, I a-am not s-strong enough. I-I want to s-sleep." I cried.

"If you go to sleep now, you might no wake up again. Angel don't go to sleep. I don't want to lose you so soon." he said with tears in his eyes. Diablo neighed. Yami looked up and he smiled of relief. "Sahra, help is coming our way. Stay awake please, just a little longer." He ran away and came back with someone else. It was my brother and Marik. They used some healing herbs to stop the wounds from bleeding though it was too late. I had lost too much blood. I reached with a bloody hand for my brother's cheek and smiled. He put his hand over the one on his face.

"It seems that all my precious people are here with me. I am happy. I can sleep peacefully now." Bakura seemed shocked that I said this.

"Sister don't go. Let me help you. I can heal you if you want." his words were being said to deaf ears. I blinked slowly and sighed feeling happy that I am leaving this world while I am with my precious people.

"Bakura, could... you do something.. for me?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked for once showing emotion through his voice.

"P-please don't kill..the pharaoh. I..." I coughed up some blood.

"You what Sahra? Please tell me?" He said squeezing my hand as if I would gain strength from that.

"I... love him..Please?" I would beg him if I could.

"Fine. I will not kill him. maybe hurt him but not kill him." Bakura answered.

"I'm glad." I smiled weakly and finally closed my eyes ready to go. I felt this sensational feeling and my heart stopped it's beating. I... died.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer see chapter 1**

**This chapter is the epilogue of this story  
><strong>

**It's about what happened after Sahira's death with the others.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later...<strong>

Mana was helping a few slaves to do some grocery shopping when the shop-owner approached her. "Lady Mana, what an honour to have you as my guest in my humble shop. How is everyone doing? Is the Pharaoh getting better?" He asked with hope through his eyes. It was genuine hope that Atem was doing better.

"I have to disappoint you Ramon, He is not doing any better then last time. If I believe master Seth, He is doing worse." It was true. Atem, as no one was allowed to call him Yami anymore, worked himself in a short coma a few times. He also tried to kill himself as did Bakura who had become his personal guard.

**Flashback**

_"Pharaoh you should get something to eat. You have been working hard for hours." Bakura told him._

_"I don't care. Get me some more paperwork." He said to his assistant. Who hesitantly shook her head. She agreed with Bakura on the eating thing.  
><em>

_"I said to get me some more paperwork."  
><em>

_"Your Highness you have no paperwork left. You just did all the paperwork for the next two weeks." The assistant said.  
><em>

_"Fine. then I will go check out the horses for the Army." Atem said. He got up from his chair and he stepped shakily through the room. Before he was halfway through the room, he collapsed. He fell to the ground on his knees and wrapped his arms around his stomach.  
><em>

_"Pharaoh!" Bakura carried him to his room and the assistant went to get Isis. The latter concluded that the Pharaoh was simply starving. She had to resort to force-feeding him because he didn't eat. When he finally ate himself He ordered to bring his food to his office. When someone asked him why he answered that the dining table reminded him of when Sahira came to eat with them for the __first time.  
><em>

_When Atem was eating several weeks he asked Bakura to fetch Karim as he wanted to talk. Bakura did as he asked and when he returned with the mentioned Priest, he found the Pharaoh on the ground foam coming from his mouth, and shaking wildly. He tasted the food and spit it out when he tasted the problem. "Poison." He saw a vial lying next to Atem's hand and made the same conclusion as Karim did. He tried to kill himself to forget the pain of losing Sahira. Bakura had tried by getting killed in a_ battle

**End Flashback**

"He truly misses her doesn't he? What about her brother Bakura?"

"He is doing the same as Atem. I worry that if it goes any worse that they will try to kill themselves again." Mana sighed sadly.

"That's really bad. I wish I could help them but such a strong bond is not easy to forget. All we can do is pray. How is Queen Tessa? I heard she will go into labour soon." Ramon asked.

"That witch treats everyone as dirt except herself. she even treats Atem like that just because he can't forget Sahra. I just hope that she will be different once she becomes a mother. Tell me how is Yanara doing? I haven't seen her in a while." Mana asked changing the subject

"I have some good news Mana." they turned to the living area to see Yanara.

"What is it? I could use some good news in these dark times." Mana hoped that it would be news she could tell Atem to cheer him up.

"Ramon and I are getting married in three weeks and we are expecting our first child." Yanara said.

Mana hugged her carefully, happy for the two of them. "I am happy for you two."

"Mana? Are you here? we have to go back!" A male voice called in the shop.

"Coming master Mahad!" Mana called back. She said goodbye to her two friends and left. Mahad was waiting just outside the shop with a few bags in his arms. They met with the slaves and walked back to the palace. Mana shivered when she walked through the gates.

"Is something wrong Mana?" Mahad asked.

"The Palace seems so dark and cold these years. As if all the warmth and brightness it had died down too." She answered Mahad nodded understanding what she meant. A guard came running. They saw it was Marik. Marik, Bakura and Atem had come to the Palace with Sahra's ashes. After she died she burned instantly which, Ra explained was because Sahira could return though not in the same body or era.

"Your highnesses, they are doing it again." was all he said and Mahad and Mana were running to find Bakura and Atem to stop them from killing themselves. This time they were too late though. They found both the Pharaoh and Bakura's bodies in the courtroom with diadhanks on their arms. Mahad and the other priests went to work to do as their Pharaoh asked them to do when he would die. They would seal their souls into two Millennium Items. Atem inside his Puzzle which broke when the Priests were done and Bakura was taken inside the Millennium Ring. At orders of Osiris and Isis they would lock both their memories with their ancient names as password of sorts.

Seth became the new Pharaoh as it was Atem's last wish that Tessa never got the throne. Seth ruled the country with Kisara at his side, Egypt was a glorious land for many years, until he died at an old age in his sleep.

Mahad and Mana had to use their full strength in magic to seal Bakura and so they became Duel Spirits.

The other priests found that it was Aknadin who had been plotting to hurt Sahira, though he said he didn't know that Maliku would kill her and that it would have such a huge affect on Atem. He got executed in public after the people got to throw rotten food at him when they heard what he had done.

Marik became the guardian of the Millenium Puzzle and the ring as would his bloodline for many years be doing. He found his wife in Priestess Isis.

Tessa was still living in the palace after her baby was born but only because she became a servant of Priest Shada who made her change her attitude. She had a baby son who was taught a mixture of the ways of a Pharaoh and the ways of the orphan's he became the Pharaoh's advisor when Shimon died.

The orphan children became the eyes and ears of the Pharaoh and lived the way Sahira had taught them for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of the first part of this trilogy.<br>**

**I don't know when the sequel will be up, because I have other stories to work on and of course homeowork to do.  
><strong>

**I hope you will stay tuned for the sequel called 'to queen'  
><strong>


End file.
